In the Arms of an Angel
by The Retired Keiya Tenpouin
Summary: Post Gungrave Overdose - Grave, Jyuji Kabane, and Rocketbilly Redcadallic find some solice together before the storm.... (Some spoilers for GG and GGOD)


_**In the Arms of an Angel**_

_**by Keiya Tenpouin, with Slim Gohan**_

**Disclaimers : I don't own Gungrave......That's Nightow's, Red's, etc. **

**The Song belongs to Sarah McLachlan, from her album Mirrorball, ****or from your nearest music sharing engine....but that's illegal though...**

**Rating - Eh, no more than PG-13. **

**Summary - Post Gungrave : Overdose - The two deadmen and the ghost share a ****moment before continuing their crusade against SEED....**

**A/N - I suppose there are spoilers for Overdose. But you should have played it****by now.....I mean, it's 15 dollars, go get it. **

**Lyrics will be in _italics. _If not, they're blocked off via (&&&&)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay,  
there's always one reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day......_**

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

**It was the calm before the storm....**

**Mika had gotten infromation on a new SEED production facility from a tip through some group ****who wanted SEED out as much as they did.**

**"Why the hell does Wong and the Gatou Gang keep bothering us?" Jyuji complained out loud, to no one in ****particular. Mika answered anyway.**

**"We share a common goal, Mr. Kabane, so it only makes sense he would help us...."**

**"We'll take any information we can get Jyuji.... Hey, what's wrong with ya man? Eat somethin' that ****disagreed with ya again? I mean, you complained about those tacos givin' you gas or somethin'..."**

**"Shut up, RB!"**

**Mika suppressed a chuckle, but could not supress a smile. **

**"Don't you start now, Mika....," **

**"I can't help it, Mr. Kabane..."**

**"........" was all Grave added**

**"Nice perspective there Grave, I hadn't thought of that...." **

**"Just shut up, RB."**

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release.....  
memory seeps from my veins  
let me be empty,  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight......_**

**&&&&&&&&&**

**That was about 15 minutes ago.**

**The three dead warriors sat outside the truck, preparing for battle........ **

**........Also, Mika needed some "girl time" in the truck. In light of that, ****she kicked them all out. **

**So here they were. Jyuji sat on top of the trailer, like he usually did. Billy sat on the****ground, strumming his gutair, and Grave sitting on top of his coffin a few inches away ****from the ghost with a gutiar. **

**"Play a different song RB....that one's too upbeat for my tastes...."**

**"............." Was all Grave added, but he nodded in agreement with Jyuji.**

**"Two against one, then? All right then, any requests?"**

**"Something somber, RB...." **

**"Ah got one, just for you." He then began stumming a gutiar ballad to his ****companion's request. **

**"........", was what Grave said, but he was enjoying it as well. **

**"It's been a while, since the whole Garino incident, and even longer from****the Billion City thing, eh Grave?"**

**Grave nodded in agreement.**

**"You'd think that things would get better....."**

**"But then SEED appeared again, that's why we're here again Jyuji, with Mika and Grave."**

**"Yes, that's why we came back.....that's why Grave is awake again....."**

**".....And as friendly as ever...."**

**Billy heard a click from a gun somewhere close to him, and decided not to finish that sentence.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**In the arms of an angel  
fly away from here....  
from this dark cold hotel room,  
and the endlessness that you fear.....  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie....  
you're in the arms of the angel,  
may you find some comfort there.....**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**"Hey, I've been thinking..."**

**"You know that's not too good for you RB."**

**"Shove it Jyuji. As I was sayin', I've been thinking...."**

**"Then spit it out."**

**"What'll happen once SEED is all gone? What'll we do then?"**

**"What do you mean, RB?", Jyuji said, sounding interesting. Even ****Grave was interested now.**

**"Well, we'd have done what we needed to do....what'll happen then? ****Would we find any peace then? I mean, tons of shit as happened to us ****over all these years, with Grave losin' his girl Maria, gettin' killed by ****his best friend....."**

**Billy heard another click, but he continued on anyway.**

**".....And you Jyuji, losin' your brother, being experimented on by Garino, and everythin'...."**

**"How did you know I had a brother?"**

**"You we're talkin' in your sleep once about it..."**

**"What about you Billy? I'm sure you've had your share of bad luck...."**

**"I don't really like talkin' about it......It's part of the reason I became a ghost in ****the first place, kinda like how Grave became a Deadman....."**

**"Revenge?"**

**"Yeah, that's exactly it..."**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**So tired of the straight line,  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting....**_

_**You keep on building the lie  
that you make up for all that you lack...**_

_**  
Tt don't make no difference,  
escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness... oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&_  
_**

**"So, do you think we'll find that peace? And what'll happen when ****we do?"**

**"I don't know Billy......but some peace sure would be nice......"**

**"I agree with you Jyuji, and you too Grave.....I know silent agreement ****when I hear it....look who I travel with...."**

**"Don't make me come down there, RB......"**

**"............." was all Grave added.**

**"But, I think for us to get some peace, we'll have to take on hell first....I mean, ****we're fightin' a battle that's impossible to win, in reality....."**

**"We always have, RB. We still came up on top....just ask Garino. Or maybe ****anyone from the Billion City incident which Grave fought himself.....we took out SEED there, and we can ****wipe it out for good. Besides, Impossible odds are my favorite kind of odds..."**

**"Well, we do have a war with impossible odds......but what are the chances ****we'll find peace?"**

**"Probably never, RB. That's the sad truth. But what keeps me going is that ****we actually might find some solice before eventually fight that one battle ****we can't win...."**

**"I wouldn't mind just sitting around talkin' and not doin' anything, kind of like ****we are now..."**

**"It would be nice....but there'll always be something......I mean, who knows if something ****like Garino will rise again, or if we'll run into Zell and his mercs working for someone else ****again, or maybe we'll see Bunji again for a fight...."**

**Grave looked away at the mention of Bunji, while Jyuji looked the other way. Billy noticed ****both reactions, but chose not to mention it.**

**".....Anyway, maybe after all of this, maybe some good will happen to us..."**

**"Maybe those Angels you keep singing about Billy will give us some comfort here..."**

**"We sure can use it....do you want me to sing it?"**

**"No, just strum it like you're doing.....it's really good."**

**The three then just stopped talking, while the only sounds being heard were the peaceful ****cords of Billy's gutiar.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**In the arms of an angel  
fly away from here...  
From this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear,  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie....  
You're in the arms of the angel,  
may you find some comfort there....**_

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**"Hey guys, I'm done! Are you ready to go?" Mika said suddenly, appearing before them.**

**"Yeah, I guess we're ready..." Billy answered, while Grave added his usual ".....".  
Jyuji just added a ".....Hmph....".**

**Mika walked inside, and as Billy got up, he felt a hand stop him via his gutiar. It was Grave.  
Jyuji jumped down next to the ghost, and stood in his landing spot.**

**"Yeah, Grave?"**

**"......We'll find our peace...."**

**Billy smiled, and Jyuji smirked. They then followed Mika into the truck, and were off to fight once again.**

**They were off to find their peace....**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**.........You're in the arms of the angel,  
May you find some comfort here.........**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The End

&&&&&

We hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
